Introductions
by Stealer of Shino's Glasses
Summary: whats this you say? inu has 3 hanyou friends from his past? kagome desides to take them to her era for some introductions? enter chaos


Spongekid: this is my 3rd fanfic, but only my first inuyasha fic. the other two were both codename kids next door fanfiction. so please be nice... and please review...

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **well 2 notes... this story has **_NO PARINGS_** just to tell you... and i need help. this story is called introductions. this is where inu and my 3 oc get introduced to things in kagome's time and choas endures. i have the first chapter written down and i need ideas what else they get introduced to. so please review and tell me.

Spongekid: well lets get Inu Yasha to say the disclamer

InuYasha: why should i?

Spongekid: because i have a ramen with your name on it (holds up ramen )

InuYasha: RAMEN! spongekiddoesnotowninuyashabutownsher3oc

canihavetheramennow?

Spongekid hmmmm... inuyasha?... (holds ramen up in the air) roll over, come on, roll over

InuYasha: (rolls over)

Spongekid: now... go fetch (throws the ramen)

InuYasha:(runs after it)

(ramen rolls off the cliff)

Spongekid: NO INUYASHA NO! STAY INUYASHA STAY!

(inu goes off of the cliff)

Spongekid:AAAAAAAAAAAAA! I KILLED INUYASHA!

InuYasha: (pokes head over cliff with ramen in mouth) the cliff is hardly 6 ft tall (starts to laugh)

i tricked you ha-ha!

Spongekid: (sarcasm) hardy har har (evil smile) you forgot one more part of the joke...

InuYasha?...

Spongekid:SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT !

InuYasha: (in crater) owww... (muffled) wait... You can sit me?

* * *

CH1: The INTRO

* * *

The jewel shard detector, the half demond, the monk (with a fresh red hand mark on his face mind you) the demon slayer (her eyes are twitching in anger) the small demon cat and the kitsune walked down the road...

Kagome: oh InuYasha!

InuYasha: what do you want?

Kagome: (she frowns) how come you're never happy?

InuYasha: the only thing thats gonna make me happy is finding the rest of the jewel shards

Shippo: and ramen (gets a hit up side the head by inu)

As if on que, 3 hanyou girls come out of the forest and colide with inu yasha...

InuYasha: what the hell!

the 3 hanyou girls try to untangle themselves from inu .they all had the silver/white hair sharp fangs, sharp claws... and the cute little dog ears.matter-o-fact the only thing different was their clothes... and their eyes. the first hanyou had voilet eyes, the second, blue/green eyes, and the third, hazel eyes.

(untill you learn their names they will be called voilet eyes,bg (blue green) eyes, and hazel eyes)

violet eyes: Inu- chan?

bg eyes: really!

hazel eyes: i know that voice any where

all 3 hanyous: INU-CHAN!

_**Kagome's thoughts**_

i saw inu yasha smile. InuYasha: i haven't seen you in years! the 3 hanyou girls surround him. then he was tackeled by the hanyous. i got my arrows out ready to shoot at will. inuyasha... was laughing? the 3 girls were tickling him? HE'S TICKLISH? "inuyasha?" i called he made no move to let me know he was hearing me, even though he and i knew he was. he was still being tickled. "inuyasha?" i said again, but still no answer. i became agravated... "INUYASHA!" i shouted but he still did not answer me. all he did was laugh as he was tickled in his dog ears. i was really mad now... "INUYASHA! SIT!" i felt kinda bad knowing the girls would go down with him...

_**Normal POV**_

hazel eyes: what the heck?

thats when the 3 strangers noticed the other "beings" around them

voliet eyes: who are they?

(an i am not going to tell the whole story of inuyasha. why you ask? because probaly more than 98 of you reading this story knows what happened so sorry. lets just pretend that right now inu just finished telling them)

bg eyes: wow! another era?

kagome: yes i was going to take everyone today to my era... do you wanna come?

hazel eyes: sure! i would love to see your era!

miroku:would any one of you kindly bare my child?

( hazel eyes slaps him)

( bg eyes slaps him)

(violet eyes slaps him)

(sango slaps him)

(inu hits him)

miroku: inuyasha? why did you hit me?

inuyasha: joining in on the fun

kagome&shippo: (sigh)

kagome: yea, miroku you know how inuyasha likes to hit.

shippo: so... what are your names?

bng eyes: im Azami

voilet eyes: im Akira

hazel eyes: and im Hana (prenounced like kanna)

kagome: i need to get extra clothes for you then. i'll be right back

Azami: clothing? whats wrong with our own clothing?

kagome: in my time. we wear different clothing. you'll have to blend in to get food... or any thing else for that matter (jumps down the well)

Hana: soooo... inuyasha... did you ever go to kagome's time?

InuYasha: yea lots of times

Akira: tell us about it cause i cant wait!

* * *

When Kagome came back she saw somthing strange. no not sango beating miroku into the ground. that was normal. what was not so normal is that Inuyasha was sitting on a branch in a tree with shippo on his head. Inu paid him no mind. instead telling the other 3 hanyous (who were sitting on other branches) about the "other" era, putting in a good word about ramen every so often. InuYasha did not notiticed that kagome was here. she was glad too. inuyasha was always so impatiant whan she went down the well. but know he was truly happy...

kagome: its time to get dressed. inuyasha? make sure miroku doesn't make a move on the girls while they are getting dressed.

miroku: lady kagome! do you honesty think i would do that?

sango kagome & inuyasha: yes...

inuyasha: come on monk (drags miroku to a little village/changing room/ hut. the girls go to another little hut thing. and kagome sits on a rock and waits)

kagome's thoughs: whats taking so long? on yea hana akira and azima never put on clothes from my time. why is inuyasha coming over here? and why does he look so happy?

inuyasha: you have ramen?

kagome: who told you that?

inuyasha: miroku...

kagome: (sweat drop) where is miroku...

inuyasha: uh...

(you hear screams. you hear slaps and a punch. you see miroku fall out of the girl's hut with lots of hand prints on his face)

miroku: it was so worth it.

* * *

they were all ready to go... kirara would pose as a kitten. shippo had tranformed into a small human boy, not having his fox: feet, fangs,or a tail. he had on a blue shirt and black pants and his little vest and bow. sango had (much to her dissagrement) a short red skirt with a black tee shirt (sango: i bet miroku is loving this) miroku had a dark bluenavy shirt with jeans. inuyasha also had jeans, but with a red shirt and his red cap. akira had on a black tee shirt with a blue jean skirt and a black cap. azami had on sky blue shorts with a orange shirt and a blue cap. hana had on a green shirt with green jeans and a green cap.

kagome: lets go!

(jumps down the well)

(shippo jumps down the well)

shippo: weeeeeeee!

Inuyasha: dont be a wimp... jump!

(inuyasha goes down the well)

akira: ok...

(akira goes down the well)

azami: if you say so

(azami goes into the well)

hana: can i take kirara?

sango: sure!

(hana goes down the well)

with only sango and miroku left sango knew what would happen...

sango: HENTEI! (SLAP)

(sango throws the monk in the well and goes right after him, landing on his back in kagome's well.)

the both got out of the well with miroku holding his back and sango's eye was twitching in anger (again)

they came out of the shrine to see kagome and inuyasha arguing (again) about some thing called a camera...

* * *

spongekid: i did it again!

inu: what?

spongekid: i once again cut a chapter in half because i am too lazy. (sob)

inu:(sneaks away)

sponekid: inu?... aw well if you did not read the important note at the top please read for other reasons i am asking you to review if you want the next chapter. see ya!


End file.
